A Day in the Life of Trowa Barton
by MYSTIC1
Summary: Let's take a little peek inside Trowa's mind!


The alarm went off, waking him up. /Oh, not again/, Trowa grumbled mentally. He  
stood up, turned off the alarm, and plopped down on bed again, rubbing his eyes to wake  
himself up some more. /I wish I got a chance to sleep late once in a while.../ It was his job  
to be a Gundam Pilot and he really enjoyed his job except for the waking up part.  
After he got up again, he picked out a set of clothes to wear and began to dress  
himself all the while thinking, /I'm so much sexier than Duo Maxwell. I don't know how  
he gets a bigger fanclub than I do./  
After getting dressed, he went into his Gundam and checked Heavyarms's email  
for any new missions. He was ordered to shoot down yet another OZ base. /Urg, same  
old, same old... Can't I do something different for a change?/ He then proceeded to  
leave the Gundam and reenter the house where all the other pilots would be eating  
breakfast. /I mean, I know the drill already! He should probably just give the location  
and I'd know there'd be an OZ base there for me to shoot up.../  
In a foul mood, he sat down at the table. /I guess I should make the best of the  
situation... Man, this sucks! Hm, I guess I could take some CDs to listen to... I wonder  
how many CDs Duo has... I'm sure he wouldn't miss a few if he has alot of them... I  
could listen to Smashmouth, Collective Soul, Creed... Creed is a good group./  
Breakfast was served. Omlette filled with bacon, sausage, and cheese. /My  
favorite! Oh, thank you! Composedly, he picked up his fork, cut off a piece, and put the  
bite in his mouth, enjoying the taste. This just makes my day so much better! I also enjoy  
eating steak. Perhaps, I'll get to eat steak for dinner?/  
During breakfast everyone talked about their missions for the day. Hiro Yui was  
the first to speak, "My mission is to steal information about OZ."  
So, you're going to sneak in?, Trowa wondered frightfully.  
"So, you're going to sneak in?" Duo asked.  
"Yes," Hiro answered.  
/Oh! I so totally envy you!!!!!/ Trowa stopped eating to take a long drink. /Can we  
switch missions? Please? Please? I'd do anything to have that mission! Well, not  
exactly anything, but close.../  
"So, what are you going to do?" Quatre asked Trowa after he finished drinking.  
"Destroy an OZ base."  
"And what about it?" Duo wondered.  
"..."  
"You're going to have to talk more, you know." Duo spoke.  
"..."  
"Even Hiro talks more than you do!"  
"..." /Please don't push it. I've had a bad day.../  
Duo redirected his attention from Trowa to Hiro, "So, how're things going with  
you and Relena?"  
"She's safe."  
/Didn't Hiro try to kill Relena? And now they're in love? Man, that's messed up!   
It sounds like a soap!!/  
After finishing his yummy omlette, he snuck in Duo's room and snatched up a few  
Creed CDs. Before going to his mission, he would have to visit the circus and his  
thoughts trailed there. He absolutely adored the circus! Plenty of free cotton candy!! As  
he walked down the hall, Wufei who was trying to convince a young boy that women are  
weak stopped him.  
"Tell him how weak women are!"  
"..." /Um... no. Women aren't weak. You should've seen what Catherine did to  
me on one of my first nights at the circus! She threw a knife at me and hit my ear! It  
hurt! My ear was bleeding cause of that and I'm scarred for life! There's no job security  
in the circus.../  
"hmph."  
Trowa was free and returned to the circus where Catherine found him petting the  
lions. /You're such a cute kitty cat... yeah... you're so cute! I wish I had a really cute  
kitten at home.../  
"Trowa, where have you been?"  
/Oh, no! It's her! Please, go away... I'm still reliving those awful moments.../  
"Well, where have you been?"  
"It shouldn't matter where I've been as long as I'm here to do my job." /Ah!   
Good! That should make her go away! I hope.../  
Later in the day and after he finished eating all his free, yummy cotton candy,  
Trowa went on his mission. He listened to Creed and mentally sang the lyrics in his head  
while shooting down OZ moblie suits. That was really fun!  
Then, he returned to the other pilots. He slumped on the couch and read a book  
until Duo arrived from completing his mission.  
"I am the God of Death!" Duo exclaimed for no other reason than still suffering  
from sheer excitement and joy of battle.  
/Calm down... Geez, you're always so hyper... Take a chill pill, why don't you?   
Your hyperness disturbs my reading! Be calm like Meyas... Meyas is really cool! I wish  
I had elven powers. That'd be so cool!/  
While Duo was being his active self, Trowa gave up on reading and set the book  
aside. "Do you wanna play some basketball?" Duo asked.  
Trowa nodded.  
His thoughts during the basketball game, /Alright, Trowa vs Duo. Who's gonna  
win? The one, the only, the sexy, Trowa! And Trowa dribbles the ball. He charges  
towards the basket! He's gonna make it!! Not Fair!!!!!! Duo stole the ball! Well,  
Trowa'll steal it back! cause Trowa is gonna win!/  
Duo won. //Not fair! I wanna rematch! No one listens to me.../  
By then, it was dinner time and they ate stew, not steak. Oh, well...  
"How was your day?" Quatre asked conversationally.  
"I had a great day!" Duo exclaimed. "Got to talk with Hilde, blow up some OZ  
mobile dolls..."  
Trowa answered, "..." /My day just plain sucked./  
Hiro answered, "Mission successful."  
/Oh, come on! If you don't have anything orginal to say, then don't say anything  
at all!! And I could've completed that mission so much better than you!/  
Wufei answered, "..."  
/Thank you for not talking./  
Then, Wufei said, "I had a terrible day! I was annoyed constantly by weak  
women!"  
/Women aren't weak! I'd show you my scar, but it's rather embarrassing so I  
won't... Anyway, what's so wrong with women in general? They're really good to look  
at! I wish I had a girlfriend.../  
After dinner, Trowa snuck back in Duo's room to put up the stolen CDs. Then, he  
took a shower and went to bed, only to be woken up by the alarm which started another  
day. 


End file.
